Forum:Dorian Gaspard Lévesque
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Dorian Gaspard Lévesque Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Bas-Saint-Laurent, Canada Birth date: Character date of birth (Month/Day/Year is optional) February 29th Blood purity: Character blood status (Pure-Blood/Half-Blood/Muggle-born/Squib) Half-Blood Species: Character species (Human/Werewolf/Metamorphmagus/Giant/Veela/Goblin/Vampire/Fae) Metamorphmagus Mother: Name, (Maiden name, Age, Occupation optional) No biological family known Father: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) No biological family known Siblings: Name, (Age, Occupation optional) No biological family known Other important figures: Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, (Friends, Pets, optional) No biological family known History: At least two paragraph (7-10 sentences each) Dorian Gaspard Lévesque was found by an employee of a Wizarding Orphanage on March 2nd. The boy had multi-colored eyes, and multi-colored hair when he was brought in. The woman that found him, Emmanuelle gave him the name Dorian. She remarked that he was so unique looking there was nothing more fitting than Dorian Gaspard. Dorian was raised in the orphanage, he was never adopted and never set foot into an education institution. He did receive some magical training through the orphanage and he did learn a lot of tricks from his orphan "brothers and sisters". When he aged out of the foster system he left the orphanage for good. He convinced himself that he should break ties with the only people he ever knew as "family". He secluded himself in the sparsely inhabited northern region of Quebec was best for everyone. In the cold, he joined for a very short time with the Inuit and other Native communities he stumbled on. Dorian never did well with groups, although he managed not to hurt anyone physically he did damage to himself emotionally. What ever trouble he caused himself left him unable to use his natural ability to alter his physical appearance. This blockage of his magic felt like he had left something behind. He returned to the Inuit village, and murdered everyone. This release of his frustration, and pent up anger earned him back his ability, he has not denied himself gratification since them. Strength: 3+ STRENGTHS (Skills, Abilities, or Traits) Metamorphmagus ability, Confidence, Aggressiveness, Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES (Skills, Abilities, or Traits) Deranged, Combative, Selfish Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Dorian is best described as nothing else if not absolutely demonic. He didn't learn to control his magic the traditional way. He didn't receive a wand when he was 11, and he did not receive an education. He learned his magic on the street, from so called "friends" and what would be known as associates. To this day Dorian will strike down anyone who stands in his way, with little to no care as to who they are or what they should mean to him. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Dorian is a very good looking man, for his age. A Metamorphamagus by birth he has the ability to change his appearance at will, under the right emotional circumstances. He has very dark brown eyes, so dark they look more blank than brown. He has wavy, shoulder length, very messy, black hair. It only further perpetuates the validated rumors of his volatile nature. He has tattoos that are only seen when he wants them to be. They are located on his chest, both shoulders, and his back. Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult (non IAM graduate) Adult - Never attended school Roleplayed by: (Insert 3 ~~~) Elsie Tonks (talk) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 05:23, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved